Disturbed Tea Time
by TheMadYuriWriter16
Summary: It's the start of a new year and four unlikely girls will form the light music club under the name of Disturbed. Mio x Yui, And Ritsu x Mugi. WARNING: Originality
1. Chapter 1

Hello there people of the living kind. I bring you a story surrounding an idea that has been around a few weeks. Anyway, don't flame this is my first story for K-ON and I'm still a new writer.

I don't own K-ON or Disturbed and their mascot "the guy". However I do own this story.

The bells rang as the first day at Sakura high school started, and while all the freshmen received their welcome from the headmaster. The older students had set up stands to get more people to join their clubs. One of those being Mio Akiyama, who had just finished filling out an application for the literature club. Though fate had other plans for the bassist. "Hey Mio~". Called out Ritsu Tainaka, Mio's childhood friend and drummer, she turned around to greet her friend, but the drummer spoke before she had a chance to. "They have a light music club Mio, lets check it out".

"I'm sorry Ritsu, but I've already signed up for the literature club". Apologized the bassist. Ritsu looked at Mio for a second before grabbing the form, and ripping it. The raven haired girl looked sorrowfully at the two halves of paper before she was dragged to the music room. Moments later the two were in the teacher's lounge when they found no one there. "The clubs been abolished"! Shouted the drummer, clearly shocked by the news. "Well it will be, all the members from last year graduated". Sawako Yamanaka stated, giving the two students an apologetic smile.

With this, Mio saw an opportunity. "Well I guess I should get to the literature club then". She said, leaving the room until she was grabbed by her friend. "Hmm, I guess this means I'm the club president then". Ritsu spoke aloud, causing Mio to cry on the inside for she knew she wouldn't be able to join the literature club. since they didn't have any classes that day the drummer had dragged her friend to the music room, and all they did was wait. One, two, three hours passed and no one came in to join the club. "It doesn't seem like anyone is going to join today Ritsu, we should get going". The bassist stated as she was packing up to head home, until someone came in through the door.

"Um, is this the choir club"? Asked Mugi Kotobuki looking inside, only to see a very excited brunette running at her. "No no no, you should join the light music club instead"! Shouted the drummer, clearly excited to get a new member. That was the case until. "Quit trying to force her into the club idiot"! Mio screamed pounding her fist into Ritsu's skull, leaving a large bump on her head. Upon seeing this, the pianist couldn't help but laugh. The two quarreling friends looked at the blond, wondering what could have caused her to laugh.

After a few moments the blond was finally able to calm down. "Sorry about that, but the way you two act around each other it seems fun, I only know how to play the piano, but I hope I can be a productive member of the club". After she finished talking, the two friends couldn't help but be excited over the news. For now all they needed was one more member to make the club official. Over the next two weeks the club members had been discussing plans for the club, as well as what they could give to those who joined, including help with homework, tea and snacks everyday, and as suggested by Mugi, a free car. Eventually there were only a few days till the club would be abolished, and they still had no new members.

"Well, this sucks". Ritsu stated, while sipping on some tea provided by their pianist. "Only a few more days, then the clubs abolished". Mio sighed as she saw the door open, only to see their music teacher walk in with a application. "Good news, you got yourselves a new member". Sawako happily said as she placed the paper on the table. After she told the club members to clean their mess up when they were done, she let them be. "Amazing, we got a new member". Mugi cheered, looking over the form. "Yui Hirasawa huh, the name just speaks guitarist". The drummer observed. "Yeah, but what does 'the guy' in between the names mean"? Questioned the raven haired girl, noticing the nickname.

The members pondered over it for a minute before Ritsu spoke up. "It probably means she's a rocker, like 'Metallica' you know". Both Mio and Mugi agreed with the drummer, not wanting to get too deep into the situation. They then heard a knock at the door, and realizing it was their new member the brunette shouted a hearty 'come in' before the door opened, and a head popped in. "Is this the light music club"? Asked Yui Hirasawa, looking at the other members. The first thing they noticed about the guitarist is that her head stood a little higher than they expected.

"Yeah come on in". Mio replied, standing up to go meet their fourth member. As Yui walked in, the other members were put into shock at what they saw. The guitarist stood a foot taller than the bassist, her clothes consisted of a torn undershirt, jeans with holes in the knees, steel toe boots, chains around the torso, and a nearly destroyed hoodie. Absolutely nothing like the uniform the school had. "Wait aren't you supposed to be wearing the school uniform"? Ritsu asked, noticing the outfit Yui wore. "Yeah, but they didn't have a size that would fit me, so they said to wear something that doesn't show too much skin". The guitarist replied, while having a thoughtful look as she recalled the memory. "Well how long have you played the guitar for"? Mugi questioned, looking at the taller girl as if she were a trophy.

"Around five to six years". Yui answered, pulling her guitar out of it's case, showing it to be a Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul. The last to ask a question was Mio. "Have you ever written any songs before"? The guitarist pondered the question for a second before answering by pulling out a large folder. The other members looked through it, getting more wide eyed the more songs they passed. "Holy cow 'Down with the sickness','Monster','Perfect insanity' Just how many songs are there"? Ritsu asked as she saw the songs go pretty far back in the folder. "Well, I had a lot of free time so I was able to write around seventyfour". Yui shrugged as the three other member's jaws dropped from hearing the high number.

After a while of the four students getting to know each other, they all realized it was getting late. "Well I'll see you all tomorrow". Yui said as she went her way back to her house. The others had waved as she left, and then they went their separate ways, and even though they were too far apart to see each other. They all knew this was going to be a good year.

Authors Notes

Finally got this first chapter done, and suprisingly my longest too, and yes I did make Yui "the guy" because I feel like it. Also realize that Disturbed doesn't exist in this universe because reasons. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, if you want to criticize my stories you can just don't flame. I don't need someone else to tell me something I already know. I also do requests if you have any just be sure to see my bio to find out what I will do and won't do. That is all I have to say so until next time Goodbye

MadYuriWriter16


	2. Chapter 2

During the next day at school, the original members of the light music club were thinking about the new member who had just joined yesterday. Mio, being the scaredy cat of the group, was far too busy thinking about how exactly a girl that seemed so kind, could write songs so dark. Ritsu, who was looking over a few of the songs from the first album, was trying to figure out how to play them without tiring out, and Mugi. Who was just too excited about their new member to care of her song choices. The three were actually so into thought, when the lunch bell rang they literally fell out of their chairs. On the way to the music room they had started discussing the songs they were given. "There is no way we could play these songs, they all have to do with either; violence, rape, or politics". The bassist exclaimed, looking through the notes she'd taken. While the pianist was in her own little world, the drummer had decided to retaliate "You're right about the meanings, but you gotta look on the bright side Mio, they're very well written for a six year old". Mugi then looked at the brunette for a second before asking "Wait, those were written by a six year old"?

After they had came to their final decision Ritsu had opened the door to the music room, only to see Yui tuning her guitar as Mugi had quickly ran up to her and nearly shouted "Is it true, was your first album written by a six year old"? The guitarist was confused by the question before she looked at the songs the Pianist was holding, and started laughing before replying "I had written that when I was six so yeah it was". This caused the bassist to look at the taller woman, in shock. "Wait, exactly how long have you been like, this". Mio asked while looking through the songs again. Yui had started laughing and dismissed the question, gaining a confused look from Ritsu. After Mugi had finished getting the tea set out, the guitarist decided to pull her hood up to get some shut eye. In mid sip, the drummer noticed that the taller brunette had fallen asleep. "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up this ain't your house". Ritsu started saying, until Yui had opened one eye, and nearly scared the living jeebus out of Mio.

While the bassist was cowering in a corner, Ritsu walked up to a grinning Yui. "So, how exactly do your eyes turn red when the hood is up?" The drummer asked, trying to pull off the hood.

"Well first off, don't touch the hood," Yui said, slapping Ritsu's hand away. "And secondly, it has to do with some chemical splashed into my eyes when I was little."

"Ouch, did it hurt?"

"Well, after I screamed and cried for about four hours, I was fine."

"You know, if I didn't know what you actually looked like, I would have probably started laughing." Ritsu said

After that comment, Mio had finally gotten up and whacked her on the head. Yui had started laughing at the drummer, causing her to back up a little. As Yui's laugh more belonged to a forty year old smoker, not a highschooler. "Okay, that is creepy." Ritsu stated.

"What's creepy?" asked Yui while pulling off the hood.

"That laugh, where'd you learn it?"

"I didn't, ate a ghost pepper."

"You really aren't normal, are you?"

"You just figured that out?" she said.

Mio then immediately started looking through the songs again, growing more and more pale after each one. "S-so these are supposed to be sung in that voice?" she asked.

"What, did you expect me to sing those in my normal voice?" Yui said.

"But if you sing in that voice, then,"

"Then what?"

"Then there would be no point to this club if all we do is drive everyone away!" Mio shouted.

"Trust me Mio, this is 2010, I don't think people can be as easily scared as you." Yui finished, walking away from the angered bassist. Ritsu, in hopes to get away from the possible fight, walked over to Mugi. The pianist had a worried face seeing the argument between two of her friends.

"I think it might be a good idea to put the tea set away, I'll help clean." Ritsu whispered to Mugi.

"Thanks."

As the two went to put the dishes away, Mio was only getting madder at the guitarist in front of her, who was merely grinning at the bassist. Balling up her fists, Mio ran at Yui fists swinging in attempts to get a hit in. Yui dodged them all like child's play. Though it finished as soon as it started with a punch to the bassist's face knocking her out cold. Ritsu and Mugi didn't notice this as they were putting the last of the plates away. Turning around, they saw Yui lay Mio down on the couch. "Well I honestly think this could've gone better." She said.

While the bassist laid on the couch, everyone else was talking about how to explain this to the nurse. "I say we tell her that someone slammed the door on her face." Ritsu said.

"All the doors are sliding ones, genius." Yui replied.

"Well lets see you come up with a better one."

"Just say she fell down the stairs."

"But what will we say when she wakes up." Mugi asked.

"Didn't think of that one, so I guess we can't lie." Yui replied.

"What are your parents going to say about this?"

"My parents are on vacation, I'm more worried about what my sister's going to do."

The two other members looked at Yui worryingly. "I'm afraid she might not buy me ice cream." She said, causing the two to collapse.

"What, you're afraid she won't buy you ice cream!" Ritsu shouted while slamming her fists on the table.

"Not receiving kindness from Ui is like god killing your children for fun."

"Jeez, there's no way it could be that bad, plus that's a little harsh ain't it?"

"Not when it comes to Ui." Yui replied. A little after, Mio woke up and immediately apologized to Yui as the lunch bell rang through the school.

"Man, I didn't even get to eat my lunch." Ritsu grumbled.

"None of us did, so deal with it." Mio said as she turned to the drummer.

"Well at least we got closer together as a band." Yui said, a huge smile on her face.

"Like hell we did, all that happened was that you punched me in the face, and we didn't even practice!" She shouted, chasing after the brunette.

Authors Notes

Sorry for the absence, I had to go to work and had no time to write. So how do you enjoy the new format of my writing? learned it from my english teacher. I do hope I can get more chapters out for both stories but I make no promises. Anyways, until next time Goodbye

TheMadYuriWriter16


	3. Chapter 3

At the Hirasawa house, a monotonous ring could be heard coming from Yui's room. Through the darkness of the room, a small slither of light enters from the door. "Onee-chan, you need to get up." Ui said, opening the door wider and letting more light in.

"You know Ui, a simple knock would've been just fine." Yui groaned, covering her eyes.

"Probably, but your clock was ringing, plus it's almost seven."

"Whatever, where's my hood?"

"Hanging up in the bathroom, so I suggest you take a shower before before heading to school." Ui scolded, bringing her hands to her hips.

Yui groggily got out of bed, standing a full two meters (6'5) or three inches taller than her sister. "Fine." Yui hissed while walking to the bathroom. Usually the two sisters would get along, but neither were morning people so they always fought. As Ui was straightening her ribbon, Yui walked out of the bathroom with her signature hood and cleaver (not that anyone knew of it).

"You better not be taking that weapon to school Onee-chan!" Ui shouted, causing the older sister to flinch.

"Don't need to shout Ui." Yui said, placing the weapon back. After a small argument the two sisters finally left the house.

"Make sure you get back before twelve." Ui sarcastically said, causing Yui to flip off the younger Hirasawa. "You'll never learn will you?" she mumbled to herself, walking to her school.

"Oh Yui, welcome." Mugi said as Yui walked through the door. As she sat down, Mugi went and poured a cup of tea for the guitarist. While sipping on her tea, Mio and Ritsu walked in through the door.

"Hey how are you two doing." Mio asked, gaining a nod from the pianist and a grumble from Yui.

"Why the sour mood, did your sister actually take away your ice-cream?" Ritsu asked while laughing at the guitarist. Yui then shot up from the chair, run up to the drummer, and yanked her hair back. Getting a whimper from Ritsu while Mio and Mugi backed up.

"Listen here Tainaka, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, understand?" Yui growled, causing Mio to hide in a corner.

"U-understand." Ritsu croaked.

"Good." Yui said, letting go of the frightened drummer. Just then the bell had rung.

"I guess we should head to class." Mio said, walking to the door while the others followed suit. Classes were none too interesting and the day passed rather quickly. By the time the bell rang Yui was about ready to collapse from boredom, so she had quickly grabbed her books and started walking to the music room. While walking there she noticed that a few students were pointing and laughing at her. So with one of her famous growls, the students ran off in fear.

"Heh, shows them." Yui said, opening the door, then walking inside. The guitarist saw the other members preparing their instruments. "What's going on?" Yui asked.

"Well we decided that we would, give your songs a chance." Mio replied.

"So that means you will play them?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets start!" Yui shouted, quickly pulling out her guitar and plugging it into the amp. For the next two hours the band had played through 'Indestructible' and 'Ten Thousand Fists' before collapsing from exhaustion, except for Yui that is.

"Okay, I think we only need to choose a few of the songs for any of our school concerts." Ritsu said, placing her drumsticks down.

"And they need to be school appropriate." Mio added, looking at Yui suspiciously.

"Hey, you know I'm not that bad, I can pick songs that are appropriate." Yui replied, shuffling through the songs. In the end, they had selected 'Want', 'Torn', 'Indestructible', and 'Inside the Fire'.

"That good enough for you Mio?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I guess you can pick appropriate songs." Mio replied, causing Yui to stick her tongue out at the bassist. Realizing that it was late, the band members decided it was time to head home.

"See you all tomorrow!" Yui shouted.

"Bye!" The other three shouted back, heading the opposite way.

"You see, playing those songs wasn't going to kill you." Ritsu said to the bassist.

"I know, but I'm curious as to what caused Yui to write 'Down with the Sickness'." Mio replied.

"I guess we'll never know." Mugi added, boarding the train to her house, and leaving the two childhood friends to walk back to their own homes.

Authors Notes

Here you guys go, another chapter just for you. Now, I find it a whole lot easier to write this story then when I started. However, it doesn't mean a chapter will come out everyday. I still have school, plus I now have after school classes to recover missing credits for graduation. Now for the big news, I am thinking of adding Jack Hector Kamiya's 'The Bodyguard' into this story, so instead of Saito helping Yui recover from traumatic experiences, it would be Yui working with him to protect Mugi. Now I'm not going to add it anytime soon, but I want your opinion on if I should of not. Though instead of counting to see which has the most votes I'm going to make it a first to eight before I decide. So if you want this then put "Bodyguard" at the end of your review, if you don't want it however then put "Disturbed" at the end. That is all I have to say, so until next time Goodbye

TheMadYuriWriter


	4. Chapter 4

After school the same day, Yui had just finished saying goodbye to the other band members and was on her way home. During her walk back, she couldn't help but think about the future of the light music club. Those thoughts were interrupted however when she looked down an alley and saw what seemed to be three grown men beating a small girl. "Why won't you die already?" One of the men said, kicking the girl in the stomach and causing her to let out a small whimper.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Yui asked in her growl, also having put her hood up so the men couldn't see her face.

"What does it look like we're doing," One of the other guys said, whacking the small girl with a bat. "We're eliminating the weak."

"Well it seems that you aren't doing a very good job," She replied, pulling out her cleaver (I thought Ui said to put it back) and bringing it to her side, causing it to scrape on the ground. "I mean, you guys are still here, aren't you." One of the men, clearly offended by the insult, ran at Yui with a small knife. Seeing the weapon Yui quickly dodged out the way. The man started swinging at the guitarist while the two other men started attacking her as well. Finding herself outnumbered, Yui grabbed a man by his hair, and rammed his face into her knee, knocking him out instantly. A second man threw a punch towards her face, but she grabbed his fist, and dislocated his arm, then threw him at a wall. The third man was able to stab Yui in the shoulder before she whacked him with the blunt end of the cleaver. When the last man fell, Yui ran over to the girl lying on the ground.

"Are they gone?" She asked, looking up at the hooded figure.

"Yes, they are gone, you don't have to worry," Yui replied, lifting the girl up into her arms. "Now where do you live?"

"I don't have a home," She replied, tears forming in her eyes. "My parents disowned me."

"Well can you tell me your name then."

"A-azusa, Azusa Nakano." She stuttered.

"I'm Yui Hirasawa." The guitarist replied, finally taking off her hood. She then carried the girl back to her house, a very upset Ui at the door.

"And just where have you been?" The younger sister asked, clearly not wanting to hear any excuses.

"I was just helping a girl in need." Yui replied, lifting Azusa higher. Ui saw the girl and her face softened. She then nodded and opened the door to let the two in. Yui noticed Azusa started flailing in annoyance from being carried around, and was let down.

"I smell chicken!" Yui shouted smelling the meal Ui was cooking.

"Yeah, I decided to make some homemade chicken nuggets and fries," Ui replied, lifting up a glass lid and pulling out two nuggets. "Care to have a taste?"

"Don't mind if I do, and you gotta try this" She said, eating one while handing the other to Azusa. "You haven't had food till you've had Ui's cooking."

She reluctantly grabbed the piece and started eating it, and immediately fell in love. "Now I wish I hadn't eaten it all at once." Azusa said, getting a slight chuckle from both sisters.

"Alright, now I know that we don't want to talk about this,"Yui said, sitting down on the sofa and patting a spot for Azusa, which she sat in. "But it's unavoidable."

"I'm guessing it's about why I disowned?" Azusa asked, tears in her eyes thinking of the memory. Yui nodded and Azusa knew her stay in this house would be short lived. "Well, my parents kicked me out because," She started, but couldn't finish. She was afraid of being rejected again, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Because… what?" Yui asked.

"Because, I'm gay!" Azusa shouted, covering her head for the unavoidable beating to come. Only to receive a pat on the head. Confused, she looked up to not see anger, but a small smile.

"Ha ha ha, you expected us to kick you out?"

"W-well, aren't you at least upset about this?"

"Why would we, being mad at you is like a man being mad at someone else for also being a man."

"Wait, you're gay too?"

"We both are, and we aren't afraid to admit it." Yui said, looking at Ui, only to get a pan thrown at her face. Azusa got a few chuckles from that. A few moments later, all three of them sat down for dinner. They talked about a few things from school, to the club, and lastly about where Azusa was going to sleep, which triggered a few sexual jokes from Yui.

"Alright, so Azusa will be taking turns sleeping with each of us untill we clear out the storage room ." Ui announced, looking between the two other girls.

"So, who is she going to sleep with first? Yui asked.

"Well I think she should sleep with me first to, you know, get used to us and just because I don't trust you." Ui sneered at the brunette. After they cleaned up dinner, Yui went to bed followed by Ui and Azusa. "Well good night Azusa."

"Good night Ui." Azusa replied, and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Authors Notes

Hooray, more chapters. Now honestly I don't have much to say so, until next time Goodbye.

TheMadYuriWriter


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Azusa woke up to some screaming coming from the next room. "Ahh, what's going on?" She asked, though no one was there to answer. Thinking it was something serious, the small girl quickly got out of bed and ran into the next room. Though she wished she hadn't when she saw what was going on. Ui was rubbing Yui's back while pulling out a knife which Azusa recognized as the one that the man used to stab the guitarist yesterday.

"How could I have possibly forgotten about a fricken knife," Yui hissed as the knife was pulled further out. "God I'm an idiot." She let out a small grunt as the knife was fully removed. Ui had then left to get a needle and thread. Yui had placed a small rag where the large gash was to stop the bleeding.

"Jeez, and I thought you were smarter than that," Azusa said, shaking her head in annoyance. She then smiled when Yui had started pouting. "But it's alright, people tend to make mistakes." Just then, Ui had returned and started pouring rubbing alcohol on the older girl's back.

"Hey, easy with the alcohol, don't need a re-run of graduation." Yui said, quickly grabbing the bottle from Ui. Azusa was about to ask what had happened, but decided it was best not to know. As the sisters were finishing up for school Ui had realized that she didn't know what school Azusa went to.

"Um, Azusa." She said.

"Yeah, what do you need." Azusa asked, looking at the taller girl.

"Well, I just wanted to know which school you go to."

"It doesn't matter which school I go to anyway, it was a religious school and my parents probably told them about my sexuality, so I know they won't let me go back." Azusa explained, her mood dropping lower and lower at each word she spoke.

"Well I'm sure you could go to my school, the teachers wouldn't mind," Ui said causing the small girl to jump and hug the younger sister as hard as she could. "Alright, I didn't know you'd be so excited for school," Azusa immediately dropped down and started pouting. "But don't worry, there should be an old uniform in my bottom drawer from my first year, you can wear that until we get you your own."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Azusa said before walking upstairs to grab the uniform. A few moments later she walked back down blushing. "Why is your uniform so big, I can barely walk three steps without everything falling off."

"Don't worry, it's only till we get to the school," Ui said, tieing a couple strings around the skirt and blouse. "And that should do it, now, lets get to school before we're late." The others nodded in agreement and started walking to school, making sure that Azusa's uniform didn't fall off. At the end of the street, the two sisters said their goodbyes and then went their separate ways.

"So, this is the way to your school?" Azusa asked, looking at the taller girl.

"No, but I figured the countryside must look beautiful this time of year, so I decided we would just go there." Ui said, Looking at a very shocked Azusa.

"W-what, we can't do that, your education is most important, we can't just skip school for something as stupid as that."

"I was just kidding, and besides, we're already here." Ui said, while Azusa was looking at the rather large school, she never noticed that Ui had picked her up and carried her inside, since the smaller girl wouldn't budge. When she got Azusa inside, Mrs. Tabachi, Ui's homeroom teacher, walked up when she saw the girl in Ui's arms.

"And who is this little angel." She asked, causing Azusa's face to grow red.

"She is going to be a new student here, if that's alright." Ui said.

"Well, only if she get's to be in my homeroom." Mrs. Tabachi squeaked, pinching Azusa's cheeks.

"Then it's settled, but what are we going to do about her uniform, I allowed her to use mine from my first year, but even that's too big."

"Well, we could get her a skirt that fits, but I want to keep the shirt, it suits her." Mrs. Tabachi said, causing Azusa to blush an even deeper red, and get a nod from Ui.

"Do I even get a word in all of this?" Azusa asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Nope." Ui simply said, and carried the small girl off to homeroom. The morning classes weren't very interesting, except when a lot of the girls from homeroom all asked if they could take her home, only to be told no by a very angry Ui. When lunch came around however, it was nothing short of hell for Azusa, because she and Ui were in separate classes, the girls gained the upper hand. At the sudden realization, Ui quickly ran out of her class in hopes to save the smaller girl.

"H-help me!" Azusa shouted, Ui looked towards the direction of the sound, only to see Azusa get dragged away by a couple of the girls from homeroom. Ui, with nothing but worry for the small girl, ran in the direction she was dragged in. Eventually Ui was able to find her out on the rooftop, only to see the other two girls arguing about who gets to take Azusa home first. In the midst of their fighting, Ui was able to grab Azusa, and get her out without the other girls noticing.

"That was too close, are you alright?" Ui asked, checking her for any injuries.

"I'm fine, it just scared me, that's all." Azusa replied, slipping her arms back into the sleeves, since the girls had grabbed her by them. The two were able to find a quiet spot to eat their lunch in peace, neither said much because they didn't want to break the silence. When lunch ended, the two of them walked together because they both had the same third period. The afternoon classes didn't have anything special to offer, so they went by fairly quickly. When the bell rang signaling the end of school, no problems arose thanks to Ui being in the classroom next to Azusa's.

"We need to go to the store to get ingredients for dinner tonight, okay." Ui said as she and Azusa walked out of the school.

"It's fine I don't mind, so you want me to head back to the house?" Azusa asked, walking the other direction, but not before she was grabbed by the shoulder.

"You can't go home by yourself, we haven't gotten you a key, besides, I'll need help carrying the groceries back." Azusa nodded in response and started walking with the taller girl. After a few minutes of walking, the two were stopped by a man Azusa recognized from yesterday.

"You may have gotten lucky yesterday, but there ain't no hooded freak to save you now." He said while two other men came out from the surrounding alleys. One of the men then ran up to punch, but Ui kicked her leg up and it connected with the man's jaw. She then grabbed him by his neck and slammed his head into a building. The second man walked up, while carrying a metal pipe. He attempted to swing at Azusa, but not before Ui grabbed the pipe, yanked it towards herself causing the man to stumble forward, then rammed it into his chest. She then grabbed the pipe and swung it at his head. The leader of the three then decided to charge at Ui with a bread knife. When she saw him, she simply dodged out of the way and grabbed the knife by the blade. Ui hissed in pain as the jagged edge dug into her skin, but she yanked it out of his hands. Ui then proceeded to punch the man with her left, then finally rammed his head into the ground.

"Ui, are you alright," Azusa asked, running out from the alley behind them. She then saw the cuts on Ui's right hand. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."

"I guess we need to pick up some bandages as well huh." Ui joked, only receiving a glare from Azusa. She then nodded and the two began walking to the store.

"I'm sorry for putting you two through so much these past two days." Azusa mumbled.

"It's alright Azusa, me and Onee-chan kinda missed protecting someone, so it's fine."

"Wait, you guys had another friend, who is she?" Azusa asked.

"Heh heh, That's something I can't tell you now, maybe later." Ui said, causing Azusa to pout in annoyance, but she then nodded in understanding. The two then continued on their way to the store, unknowing of what just happend at Sakura High.

Authors notes

Oh my god, cheesy cliffhanger overload. Anyways, I apologize for the wait, there was just a lot going on and I couldn't find time to get this chapter written. Thankfully I did before the week ended, but that still doesn't make up for it. especially since I had deleted the "A Knight And Her Airhead" story. I'm sorry Lucky Ranger, but I was at a complete halt with it and I couldn't find a way to continue the story without it becoming something bad. So I will most likely change my bio because I don't want to let anyone else down. So no more requests (even though I only got one). hopefully I will be able to improve enough to start it up again, but no promises. Also keep a watch out for a new story I will be starting soon, all I can say is that it's a crossover between K-on and Lucky Star, but I know you will enjoy it. Anyways, that's all I have to say, so Goodbye!

TheMadYuriWriter16


End file.
